Your Basic Love Triangle, Complete With Awkward...
by DCI
Summary: Crap... the title didn't fit. Oh well. It's a Tai/Kari/Izzy love triangle (NO not incest...jeez...) dedicated to my friend. Yah, I know it isn't monday...but I couldn't wait. Slight yaoi content. Read and Review.


Your Basic Love Triangle, Complete with Awkward Feelings Towards the Same Sex  
  
a/n HA! ~sniff~ my first digimon fic. I feel so proud! Long title. I got this idea while talking to my friend and seeing this cool Taishiro pic. This isn't Taishiro, but anyways...  
  
Koushiro watched her. Hikari. _God,_ he thought, _She's...she's beautiful._ Hikari Kamiya: the most popular girl of grade 9. One of the most popular girls of the whole high school, for that matter. Leaning back onto the outside lawn, Izzy thought of what Sora had told him just a day ago:  
  
_"Hi Sora!" Koushiro grinned, and gave a friendly wave.  
"Hi Izzy!" she called back. She walked over to meet him. "What's up?"  
Koushiro got a little nervous. "Um, well, I need your advice." He pulled up a chair and sat down.  
Sora took a seat too. "Shoot."  
"Well, um...I um...wanted to...um..."  
Sora laughed. "...ask Kari out, right?" she finished for him. "And you need my advice.  
Koushiro was shocked, "Yah, actually, that's right...how'd you know?"  
Sora chuckled, "Matt is VERY observant. You've seemed trouble the past few days, so I asked him to try and discretely find out what was wrong.  
"You know, you should just go for it. She'll probably say yes, if you ask her. I remember what Matt had said to me when he asked me out."  
"And...?" Koushiro asked.  
"He said: 'Um, Sora? I've lost my phone number, can I have yours?' I burst out laughing at that." She leaned over and squeezed his hand, "Just try, will ya Izzy?"_  
  
_It's now or never Koushiro_, he thought to himself. Mustering up every ounce of courage he had, he stood up from his resting place on the freshly cut grass. _Breath in. Remember what Sora told you. Remember what Sora told you. Remember..._ SMACK!   
He went flying to the ground and landed with a thud. He felt dizzy. He saw several multicolored shapes running toward him. _That's a crowd. They're gathering around me and the Hawaiian shirt standing in front of me. What the!?_ _A Hawaiian shirt!? What...that must be..._  
"Listen you little computer geek, " Taichi said. Koushiro tried to get up, but Taichi just kicked him back down.  
"Ooooh." the crowd went.  
Taichi leaned down to Koushiro, "Stay away from my sister, got it?"  
"Izzy wants Kari! Izzy wants Kari!" the crowd started to chant.  
Koushiro looked to his side. He saw Kari, standing there, wide mouthed and blushing. Starting to cry, she ran away. "KARI!!!" he called. He started to get up, only to get knocked down again.  
Taichi looked down, glaring. "I don't think you heard, nerd. Stay away from my sister." Reeling his arm back, he punched Koushiro one last time.  
And with that...Koushiro blacked out.  
  
Taichi stood up. He spit onto Koushiro. "Get out, the show's over!" he snarled. Reluctantly, the crowd backed away. Looking behind him he saw Yamato standing there, staring at him. "What do you want? Here to be Sora's little messenger?"  
"Tai...what...what was that for?" Yamato asked.  
"I don't...don't want that freak goin' out with her."  
Yamato walked towards him, "Tai...look...Sora and I both know you're gay."  
Taichi stood back, startled, "Wwhhatt gave you that idea?"  
Yamato put his hand on Taichi's shoulder, "We see how you look at him. And just because Izzy likes Kari, and you like him, that doesn't give you the right to stop Izzy from being happy. It's not fair...for Izzy AND your sister." Taichi was silent.  
"Look," Yamato said, smiling, "You will find someone. That's a full-fledged guarantee. Maybe it won't be Izzy, and it definitely won't be me. But, you shouldn't be discouraged." Taichi looked down, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Besides," he said with a sly grin, "I hear Jyou is looking for someone."  
Taichi looked up, _WHAT!?_  
  
_Damn,_ Koushiro thought. One week ago, he had woken up in the school's medical office. He had slept for 13 hours, had been bruised, bleeding, and suffered a minor concussion. He looked down, _I...I can't ask her now...not when Tai won't let me...sure, Kari MIGHT say yes...but, Tai won't let me...I..._  
His thoughts were once again interrupted. "Go get her," a voice said.  
Koushiro turned around to see Taichi, "Tai...I...I thought that...that you didn't want me to."  
"Don't get me wrong," Taichi said darkly, "I DON'T want you to go out with Kari...but...if you want to, you can." Suddenly, he walked off.  
"TAI!" Koushiro called, but Taichi had already left. He heard a soft voice from behind him. He spun around to come face to face with Hikari.  
"Hi Izzy," she said.  
"Um...ah...hi Kari!" he looked down and started to shuffle his feet. Without looking up he mumbled, "I was...um...wondering if...um...you would...ah...go... Oh hell Kari!" Pulling her into his arms, he gave her a long, slow kiss. Hikari's eyes went wide, but suddenly she got past the shock and smiled.  
  
a/n ahh...lovely little story, don't you think? Or isn't it? TELL ME! Just don't flame. Gracias. Oh, look for my (hopefully) upcoming fic The Spy Who Loved Me (working title)  
  
~DCI  



End file.
